Drongo
|release_date= August 29, 2017 |codename=Shrapnel |difficulty = Intermediate |base_stat_basicdamage = 9 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 5 |base_stat_durability = 1 |base_stat_mobility = 3 |stat_base_health = 639 (+67) |stat_health_regen = 1.07 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 356 (+24) |stat_mana_regen = 1.29 (+0.08) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 12.9 (+2.5) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+3.8) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+2.7%) |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Drongo, the master of the scrapyard, has a tool for every situation. Though living in the chem wastes of Omeda has affected his mind, it has only made him more fearless and given him a keen sense for blowing things up. Abilities LMB = . |attr1= Splash Damage |attr1value= 0 }} |-| RMB = and applies a 25/37% Slow for 1.5 seconds to enemies it hits both on the way in, and on the way out. |attr1= Movement Speed Slow |attr1value= 25/29/33/37% |attr2= Movement Speed Slow Duration |attr2value= 1.5 |attr3= Ability Damage |attr3value= 55/84/113/143 |attr4= Power Scaling |attr4value= 1.04 |attr5= Mana Cost |attr5value= 90/100/110/120 |attr6= Cooldown |attr6value= 8 |attr7= Range |attr7value= 1800 }} |-| Q = |-| E = for 3/6 stacks of Radiation, and partial for each stack less. Hitting the same target with all bullets does optimal damage. After 10 seconds or 3/6 bullets fired, the ability ends. |attr1= Mana Cost |attr1value= 55 |attr2= Cooldown |attr2value= 12 |attr3= Time after target takes damage |attr3value= 10 seconds or 6 rounds (refresh on hit) |attr4= Total Ability Damage |attr4value= 128/179/236/293 |attr5= Damage on Round 1 |attr5value= 38 (1.54 Power Scaling) |attr6= Damage on Round 2 |attr6value= Damage on Round 2: 43 (81 total, 1.68 Power Scaling) |attr7= Damage on Round 3 |attr7value= Damage on Round 3: 47 (128 total, 1.82 Power Scaling) |attr8= Damage on Round 4 |attr8value= Damage on Round 4: 51 (179 total, 2.04 Power Scaling) |attr9= Damage on Round 5 |attr9value= Damage on Round 5: 57 (236 total, 2.14 Power Scaling) |attr10= Damage on Round 6 |attr10value = Damage on Round 6: 57 (293 total, 2.36 Power Scaling) }} |-| R = and -15/-45 Shred to anyone hit for 8 seconds. The blast will knock Drongo back in the direction opposite of where he is aiming and will push back any close by enemies. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 140/210/280 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 2.51 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 100/125/150 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 90/60/30 |attr5= Armor Shred |attr5value= 15/30/45 |attr6= Armor Shred Duration |attr6value= 8 }} Background *Owns the largest collection of things on Omeda. *Loved by his imaginary friends and respected by his imaginary enemies. *Consumes a wide range of proteins. *“The Chem Wastes became his new home.” (teaser picture) *“Iggy & Scorch once tried to steal from his junkyard…” (teaser picture) *“Before the boomerang, there was once a dog.” (concept art) Emotes quotes *Drongo's laughter is often mistaken for frenetic vibrating. *Drongo wants your head to explode so badly that his head is going to explode. *Most creatures in the Chem Wastes have too many ridges to be ridden. But a man can dream. Extra lore “Raised by bandits in the Wastelands, Drongo is the sole proprietor of Drongo’s Quality Goods, a scrapyard full of precious junk that everyone else is too afraid to scavenge from the Chem Wastes. The chemicals and radiation of the Chem Wastes have driven Drongo insane.” Trivia Drongo has one ear and nine fingers (his left ear and right ring finger are missing). Gallery Skins Images Drongo (concept art).jpg|''Before the boomerang, there was once a dog.'' (concept art) Drongo (teaser).jpg|''The Chem Wastes became his new home.'' (teaser picture) Drongo.jpg|Drongo's main picture. Drongo (3).jpg|Drongo Drongo (2).jpg|Drongo (by Harisson Moore) Drongo alien invader.jpg|Alien Invader Drongo Drongo (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar|link=v Videos |-| Drongo Announce = |-| Drongo Overview = |-| Drongo Skins = |-| Drongo Voice Lines = Patch Notes Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Intermediate Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Sieger Category:Controller